Once more with feeling!
by Krazy Kanook
Summary: Harry Potter, Buffy The Vampire Slayer cross over. BtVS episode 'Once more with feeling' with the Harry Potter characters. You'll know who's who! *COMPLEATE* First fan fic, please read and review. I can take critisism.
1. Chapter One

I'd like to dedicate this to J.K Rowling for such cool characters. To Joss Whedon for such a cool show, and finally to Karen (Moonlighting) for being a cool friend, a great beta reader and just generally a lovely person. Lol!  
  
Sorry to all Die Hard Buffy fans, for changing some of the words to songs. I love Buffy and it was a rench to me too!  
  
Disclaimer:   
Plot totally Joss Whedon (The God)  
  
Characters totally J.K Rowling (The Goddess)  
Last time on Harry Potter:  
  
You see Voldermort killing Hermione's family and Draco saving her life and helping her fight.   
  
You see Hermione being hit by the jinxes and her friends being told there isn't much hope  
  
You see Hermione being brought back to life by Lavender, Ron, Harry and Parvati.  
  
You see Harry and Lavender fighting with each other then you see Harry mixing a potion with a flower and slipping it into Lavenders wine.  
  
You see Lavender finding the flower and putting it in her hair  
  
You see Ron asking Parvati to marry him and her saying yes  
  
You see Hermione thanking Dumbledour for looking after a disciplinary problem with Ginny  
Harry Potter Episode 4 'Once More With Feeling':  
  
Hermione sighed as she hurried towards Dumbledour's quarters. She paused and straightened her black, gold tipped, silver clasped robes and then knocked on the door and entered.   
  
'Miss Granger we were getting worried you weren't coming.'  
  
'Sorry Professor Dumbledour. I got talking to Ginny.'   
  
Hermione looked round at the familiar faces her. Ron and Harry looked relieved, Lavender and Parvati looked pretty indifferent. Dumbledour's eyes sparkled with something that looked a lot like worry and Draco Malfoy feigned annoyance, though his thankfulness and another spark Hermione had been trying to ignore lately showed clearly in his eyes.   
  
Those dark pools that she was so apt to drowning in then mentally slapping her-self and excusing quickly from his presence when it happened.  
  
Usually none of this would bother her; she'd just take it in her stride but after last month…  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, Lavender and Parvati had all become Aurous after leaving school. Hermione was extremely talented at it and had quickly risen in the ranks of the Ministry. She was now the leader in the fight against the dark side (under Dumbledour).   
  
Draco Malfoy had joined the ranks of Voldermort but 6 months ago he had been talked round by Hermione and had saved her life he was now a double agent. Last month they'd all gone on a raid and Hermione had been hit by a curse. She had been unconscious for 2 weeks, steadily getting worse. Ron and Harry helped by Lavender and Parvati using some magic better left untouched had restored her.   
  
She acted relieved and thankful but all she really wanted to do was go back to being unconscious. She was so tired the fight. She just wanted to lay down and sleep.   
Giving up was occurring more and more often to her. But she knew the others relieved on he to keep going and be strong when no one else was so she was and did what was expected of her.   
  
Ginny also depended on her. Since Molly Wesley had been killed and Arthur Wesley had been very badly injured she had grown very close to Hermione and Hermione felt it was her duty to keep going if for no one else than for Ginny. Though when Ginny got in trouble or needed to be disciplined she usually left it to someone else. More often than not that "honour" fell on Dumbledour.   
  
'Well' Dumbledour started 'I thought I had should give you you're instructions for tonight. We have two raids and a graveyard sweep.'  
  
'I'll do the graveyard sweep.' Hermione volunteered.  
  
'I'll come with you.' Draco said standing and giving her the look that was making her so wary and nervous round him.   
  
'No, no it's OK, I'll be fine by myself. Ron, Harry, Lavender, Parvati you do the raids and Draco… do whatever but try and stay out of trouble.' Hermione often paired Ron and Parvati and Lavender and Harry as they were both couples and fought well together.   
  
'Your ladyship' muttered Draco.  
  
'Are you sure you'll be OK by yourself?' Harry asked her with concern.  
  
'I'll be fine. Really Harry. Don't worry.'  
(Hermione walking through a graveyard looking rather bored and she begins sing)  
  
Every single night the same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight  
Still I always feel the strangest strangement  
Nothing here is real nothing her is right.   
  
(Sees DE who spots her at the same time-and they duel)  
  
I've been making shows   
Of training blows  
Just hoping no one knows  
But I've been going trough the motions  
Walking through the part  
(She dispatches the DE easily)  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart.  
  
(She walks on)  
  
I was always brave  
And kind of righteous  
Now I find I'm wavering.  
  
(Sees three Death eaters torturing a handsome muggle man before they kill him. She engages them in duels.)   
  
You crawl out of your grave   
You find this fight   
Just doesn't mean thing.  
  
(She falls as a jinx hits her)  
  
Death eater surprised-  
She ain't got that swing   
  
Hermione almost gratified-   
Thanks for noticing.  
  
(The three DE doing a very good impression of the Jets before they fight the Sharks in West Side Story)  
  
She does pretty well   
With things from hell  
But lately we can tell  
  
Death eater 1:  
She's just going through the motions  
  
(Dispatched by Hermione who has recovered)  
  
Death eater 2:  
Facing it somehow  
  
(Taken out by Hermione as well)  
  
Death eater 3:  
She's not even half the girl she –ow  
  
(Dispatched by Hermione)  
  
Hermione:  
Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleep walk through my life's endeavour?  
  
Muggle man:  
How can I repay…?  
  
Hermione:  
Whatever.  
I don't want to be…  
Going through the motions  
Loosing all my drive  
I can't even see if this is really me,  
And I just want to be   
(Jumps on top of a flat grave marker)  
Alive!  
  
She pauses and looks around her. 'Well' she said out loud. 'That was ever so slightly weird'  
**********  
Next day/The Ministry of Magic HQ:  
Hermione walked through the front doors of the Ministry and took the elevator to the 7th floor. As she stepped out and walked across the floor and in between the cubicles to Dumbledour's office (He had resigned as Headmaster of Hogwarts passing the honour over too McGonagall), calls of 'Hermione how are you?' and 'Good to see you again' mixed with several wolf whistles from some of the more hormonally controlled males of the department followed her. She entered the office.  
  
Everyone save Draco was there lounging on chairs and sitting on the sofa in Dumbledour's expansive office.   
  
'Hermione! Any trouble last night?' Ron greeted her.  
  
'Nope. You guys?'  
  
'Pretty normal' Harry said and Lavender and Parvati nodded.  
  
'So you didn't notice anything… weird last night?' Hermione asked looking over Harry, Ron, Parvati, Lavender and Dumbledour.  
  
'Weird how?'   
  
'Oh I don't know. You didn't start singing or anything did you?'  
  
A pause  
  
'Great Merlin' Was Ron's comment  
  
'We thought it was just us' Lavender said with a glance at Harry.  
  
'That would explain the unseen backing orchestra and the dancing pizza delivery man.' Said Dumbldour as if too himself.  
  
'It seemed perfectly normal though' Harry added.  
  
'If not slightly disturbing and not the natural order of things.' Ron continued.  
  
'What did you sing about?' Parvati asked Hermione.  
  
'Oh… I don't remember. But believe me seeing three death eaters doing and impression of the Jets from West Side Story? Not a pretty sight. I'm going to have nightmares for years.'  
  
'West Side… what?' Ron asked  
  
'Story sweetie' Parvati told Ron  
  
'Muggle musical don't worry about it' Hermione added.  
  
'So research?' Asked Lavender sounding down heartened.  
  
'Do we even have any books on this?' Harry questioned.  
  
'Does any one have any idea where to start?' Hermione asked.  
Dumbledour-   
I've got a theory, that it's a creature  
Some evil creature  
No, something isn't right there  
Lavender-  
I've got a theory, someone's dreaming   
And we're all caught in the same  
Broadway nightmare  
Harry-  
I've got a theory we should work this out  
Everyone save Hermione-  
It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?  
Ron-  
It could be witches  
Some evil witches  
(Shrink under glares from all the girls present)  
Which it ridiculous  
Cause witches they were persecuted  
Wiccan good and love the earth  
And women power and I'll be over here.  
Parvati-  
I've got a theory  
It could be Bunnies  
(Pause as everyone stares at her)  
Lavender-  
I've got a   
*Parvati cuts across* (a rock tune starting)  
Bunnies aren't just cute   
Like every one supposes  
They've got those hoppy legs  
And twitchy little noses  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need   
Such good eyesight for anyway?  
Bunnies, bunnies, it must be bunnies  
(Parvati pauses almost embarrassed)  
Or maybe midgets  
Lavender-   
I've got a theory we should work this fast  
Dumbledour-  
Cause it really could get serious before it's past  
Hermione-  
I've got a theory  
It doesn't matter  
(Dumbledour looks at her surprised. She continues as if to explain)  
What can't we face it we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse we've all been there  
The same old tricks why should we care?  
Everyone-  
What can't we do if we get in it?   
We'll work it through within a minute.  
We have to try, we'll pay the price  
It's do or die.  
Hermione-  
Hey I've died twice  
Everyone save Dumbledour- Dumbledour-  
What can't we face   
If we're together? What can't we face   
What' in this place   
That we can't weather? If we're together  
There is nothing we can't face   
Parvati-  
Except for Bunnies  
'Ok now you see that was disturbing' Ron said nervously.  
  
'I though it was kind of fun' Lavender volunteered.  
  
'But not the natural order of things' Ron countered.  
  
'Do you think it's just us?' Asked Parvati. 'I mean that would mean some sort of spell'   
  
Hermione opened the office door and stuck her head out observing the ballad being sung by Dumbledour's secretary about the sate of her in tray. The three girls on their coffee break who were dancing, and the Minister of Magic who had just stepped out of the elevator and broken into a country and western song about the stress he was under at work. She closed the door and turned back to everyone else. 'It's not just us' 


	2. Chapter Two

Hogwarts Library (Later the same day):  
Lavender looked up at her boyfriend Harry. 'It might just be me honey but we're not getting anywhere. We've been here for hours and we still haven't found anything.'  
He smiled 'Maybe not, but staying at the office was even less appealing then digging through the restricted section.'   
  
'I know what you mean. It's a beautiful day out.'  
  
'And those guys as staring at you.' Replied Harry nodding towards a table. Lavender looked up and the 7th years that had been staring at her dropped their gaze instantly.  
  
'Well they're a couple months to late.' She said smiling at Harry.  
  
'And you don't know what they see in you.' Said Harry amazed.  
  
'I know exactly what they see. You.'  
  
Lavender-  
I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face.  
It didn't seem so sad though,  
I figured that was my place.  
Now I'm bathed in light,   
Something just isn't right.  
I'm held by your spell  
How else could it be,   
Anyone would notice me.  
It's magic I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily.  
I saw a world enchanted,  
Spirits and charms in the air.  
I always took for granted,   
I was the only one there.  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I know.  
I'm held by your spell  
Nothing I can do,   
You just took my soul with you.  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally I knew everything I dreamed was true  
You made me believe  
The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside  
I'm held by your spell  
Surging like the sea  
Holding me so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy   
Spread beneath my Willow tree  
You make me believe.  
You make me complete,  
You make me complete.  
Next morning a bedroom showing Parvati and Ron awake still lying in bed:  
'Shall I make breakfast?' Ron asked Parvati  
  
'Will you still make breakfast once we get married?' She asks  
  
'Of course I will.'  
  
'Breakfast would be nice.'  
  
'What would you like? Scrambled eggs? Or I could do waffles…'  
(Ron continues to talk and fades out oblivious to Parvati who sits up and starts to sing)  
  
This is the man   
I plan to entangle  
Isn't he fine?  
My claim to fame   
Was to main and to mangle  
Vengeance was mine.  
But I'm out of the biz  
The name I made   
I'll trade for his  
The only trouble is…  
I'll never tell  
  
(Ron now sits up and moves next to her and sings)  
  
She is the one   
She's such wonderful fun  
Such passion and grace  
Warm in the night  
When I'm right in her…  
Tight embrace tight embrace  
I'll never let her go  
The love we've know  
Can only grow  
There's just on thing that no,  
I'll never tell.  
  
Both  
Cause there's nothing to tell  
  
(Exit bedroom)  
  
Parvati  
He snores  
  
Ron  
She wheezes  
  
Parvati  
Say housework and he freezes  
  
Ron   
She eats these skeezy cheeses   
That I can't describe  
  
Parvati   
I talk he breezes  
  
Ron  
She doesn't know what pleases  
  
Parvati  
His penis got diseases   
From a Shumosh tribe  
  
Both  
The vibe it's kind of scary  
  
Ron   
Like she thinks I'm ordinary  
  
Parvati  
Like it's all just temporary  
  
Ron   
Like her toes are kind of hairy   
  
Both  
But it's all very well   
Cause god know I'll never tell  
  
Parvati  
When things get rough   
He just hide behind his friends   
Now look he's getting huffy   
Cause he know that I know  
  
Ron  
She clings,   
She's needy,   
She's also really greedy,   
She never,  
  
Parvati  
He's eyes are beady   
  
Ron  
This is my verse hello? She  
  
(Dance music breaks in and Parvati starts a dance routine)  
  
Parvati  
Look at me I'm dancing crazy  
  
(Ron joins her in the dace after a minute and they dace together then face each other)  
  
Both  
You know,  
  
Ron   
You're quite the charmer  
  
Parvati   
My knight in armour  
  
Ron  
You're the cutest of the Scoobies   
With your lips as red as rubies  
And your firm yet supple tight embrace  
  
(They dance again and end up sitting at either end of their breakfast table)  
Parvati  
He's swell  
  
Ron  
She's sweller  
  
Parvati  
He'll always be my feller  
  
Ron  
That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified  
  
Parvati  
I've read this tale   
There's wedding and betrayal  
I know that come the day  
I'll want to run and hide   
  
(They climb on top of the table toward each other)  
  
Both  
I lied I said it's easy  
I've tried but there's   
These fears I can't quell  
  
Ron   
Is she looking   
For a pot of gold?  
  
Parvati  
Will I look good   
When I've gotten old?  
  
Ron   
Will our lives become to stressful  
If I'm never that successful?  
  
Parvati  
When I get so old and wrinkly   
That I look like David Brinkly?  
  
Ron  
Am I crazy?  
  
Parvati  
Am I dreaming?  
  
Ron  
Am I marring a demon?  
  
Both  
We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell  
So thank god I'll never tell  
I swear that I'll never tell  
  
Ron  
My lips are sealed  
  
Parvati  
I take a fifth  
  
Ron   
Nothing to see move it along  
  
Both   
I'll never tell  
Muggle street, Dumbledour is walking along with Parvati and Ron one on either side  
'It was horrible' Ron said  
  
'I couldn't stop' Parvati insisted  
  
'Words just kept coming out' Ron lamented  
  
'Things I didn't mean' Parvati added  
  
'I didn't want to say' Ron groaned  
  
'They just went on and on' Parvati commented   
Then simultaneously Ron said 'I don't snore' and Parvati protested 'My toes aren't hairy'  
  
'You've got to stop it Albus!' Ron insisted  
  
'Well I'm trying.' Dumbledour said. 'But right now I'm more concerned with the Muggles that seem to be dying.'  
*His voice fades away and a Muggle women sings to a cop pleading with him not to give her a ticket. Dumbledours voice comes back up*  
'They seem to have burned up.'  
  
You mean they were set alight? That's sick.'  
  
'Oh I don't know' said Parvati annoyed 'One more verse of our little ditty and I would have been reaching for the paraffin'  
  
'I'm waiting to see what Hermione can come up with she's going to ask our spy's and see if they know anything.' Dumbledour said.  
A dark classroom in Hogwarts at night:  
Hermione opened the door and saw Draco standing by the window illuminated by the full moon outside.  
  
'Sun sets and she appears' He said 'You coming to sing to me?'  
  
'You know what's happening then?' She asked strictly business closing the door.  
  
'Oh yeah. Seeing my father doing a song and dance will stay with you.'  
  
'So do you have any idea who's doing it?' She asked perching on a desk.  
  
'Is that all you came for? To pump me for information?' Asked Malfoy sounding hurt,  
  
'What else would I want to pump you for? Oh god' Hermione seemed to suddenly released how it sounded, 'I really just said that didn't I?'  
  
'Well sorry to disappoint you love.' He said 'But I don't know anything, off you go.' He made it very clear he wanted her to leave  
  
'What's up with you?' Hermione asked him not moving. 'You're all bad moody tonight'  
  
'Nothing' he said.  
  
'Quite obviously it's something' Hermione insisted.  
  
'It's none of your business mudblood' He snapped angrily.  
  
Hermione jumped off the desk angry and strode towards the door. 'You know Malfoy I really don't get you. Sometimes you seem to want to help and once in a while you give the impression you have a heart and then, I don't know it just seems like there's an empty hole under there and your heart doesn't exists and you're just dead under it all. Is there anything that makes you feel alive anymore?'  
  
'There is one thing' His voice stopped her with her hand on the door.  
  
'Really what's that' she snapped still annoyed.  
  
'You'  
Draco-  
  
I died so many years ago  
You can make me feel  
Like it isn't so  
Why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
  
Mmmmm  
You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
You can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
  
(She looks away from him as if not to give him the satisfaction of accepting what he's just said)   
  
Whisper in a dead mans ear  
It doesn't make it real  
Well that's great   
But I don't want to play  
Cause being with you   
Touches me more than I can say  
But since I'm only dead to you  
I'm saying stay away.  
  
(He lays down flat on the teacher's desk as though dead his hands crossed on his chest)  
  
And let me rest in peace.  
  
(He's up in one fluid movement advancing on her)  
  
Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love  
And bury in a hole six-foot deep  
I can lay my body down   
But I can't find my sweet release  
So let me rest in peace  
  
(She turns to the door almost scared and opens it. He stops her and falls to his knees)  
  
You know you got a willing slave  
And you just love to play the part  
That you might miss behave  
But till you do I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
(He stands up)  
And let me rest in peace.  
  
(He opens the door allowing her through the scene changes and you see them walking outside on the deserted Hogwarts grounds.)  
  
I know I should go   
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast   
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
If my heart could beat it would break my chest  
But I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be   
  
And let me rest in peace   
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love   
And bury in a hole six-foot deep   
I can lay my body down   
But I can't find my sweet release  
(Hermione trips and Draco goes to catch her tripping himself. They end up on the floor Hermione on top of Draco. She looks extremely confused and he looks like he can't believe his luck.)   
So let me rest in peace   
Why won't you let me rest in peace?  
  
Hermione pauses for a second looking like she is about to kiss him. Then visibly shakes her head pushes herself off Draco and sprints back toward the castle with Draco looking wistfully after her. Also looking slightly embarrassed that he told her about his feelings through song. 'So you're not staying then?' He calls after her into the empty night. 


	3. Chapter Three

Lavenders flat that she shares with Hermione and Ginny:  
Lavender looked up when the doorbell rang. She stood and opened the door to an out of breath Ginny. 'You'll never guess what happened at work today!'  
  
'You all started singing' Said Lavender letting the over excited girl in.  
  
'So you know huh?  
  
'Oh yeah'  
  
'Are you and Harry still fighting?'  
  
Lavender looked up genuinely surprised. 'Fighting? Ginny what are you talking about we never fight'  
  
'It's OK, I'm just glad you're alright again.'  
  
Lavender is no longer listening and reaches up to touch a flower she's been wearing in her hair that she found in Harry's apartment. 'Ginny will you be Ok if I go out for a while? I need to go to the training camp.'  
  
'Lavender I'm one year younger than you. I think I'll be OK.'  
  
'I won't be long. I promise.'  
  
Lavender hurriedly apperates out of the apartment. Ginny picks a necklace out from under her clothes goes to look in the mirror while singing.  
Ginny  
Does anyone even notice me?   
Does anyone even care?   
She turns round to find herself facing a death eater and screams.  
*A large room looking very much likes a club that had closed down in the middle of London a couple of weeks previously*  
Ginny opens her eyes and looks round she sees no one. Very slowly she stands up and inches toward the door. A death eater appears in front of her then on either side so she backs up. Suddenly she here's the tapping of tap shoes. And turns to find (just go with me on this one folks) an ugly looking demon looking rather snazzy in a blue suit he begins to sing  
Demon:  
  
Why'd you run away?  
Don't you like my style?  
Ah. Why don't you come and play   
I guarantee you a great big smile  
I come from the imagination  
And I'm here strictly by your invocation  
  
So what do you say?  
Why don't we dance a while  
I'm the hottest swing I'm the twist and shout  
When you gotta sing when you gotta let it out  
You call me and I come a running  
I turn the music on I bring the fun in.  
  
Now we're partying that's what it's all about  
Cause I know what you feel girl  
I know just what you feel girl  
Ginny  
'So you're like doing good this time, bringing the fun in?'  
Demon  
All these melodies they go on to long  
Then that energy starts to come on way to strong  
All those hearts they open and musting  
Plus some customers just die combusting  
  
That's the penalty when life is full of song  
You brought me down into this town  
So when we blow this scene   
That we will go to my kingdom below   
  
And you will be my queen  
Cause I know what you feel girl  
Ginny  
Now you see you and me wouldn't be very legal  
Demon  
I'll make it real girl  
Ginny  
What I mean I'm to young so this queen things illegal  
Demon  
I can bring whole cities to ruin and still have time to get a soft-shoe in  
Ginny  
Well that great but I'm late and I'd hate to delay her  
Demon  
Some thing could get out at the riddle I bough Nero his very first fiddle  
Ginny  
She'll get pissed if I'm missed see my best friend's the warrior for the light  
Demon  
The warrior for the light?  
Ginny  
Uh uh.  
The demon looks at her interested. He turns to the death eaters. 'Find her, tell her, tell her everything just get her here I want to see this warrior burn.' Ginny makes a distressed noise  
Demon  
Now we're partying that's what it's all about.  
The training facilities for Aurours:  
Harry is sitting in the main area pouring through books, with Ron and Parvati next to him. In a back room Hermione is training with Dumbledour.   
'Thanks for training with me Albus' Hermione said as they took a break from duelling.  
  
'My pleasure, we need the strongest warrior on the light side in good working order.' His eyes twinkled  
  
'Yeah I think I'm doing pretty well for an almost dead person. I keep expecting this to turn into a really bad 80's pop video.' Hermione replied  
  
'Well if we hear music we'll just lay down until it goes away.' Dumbledour told her.   
'Did you talk to Dawn about that problem?'  
  
'Why?' Asked Hermione surprised 'I thought you dealt with that?'  
  
'Yes of course' Dumbledour said rather sadly.  
  
'OK' Hermione announces turning round her wand raised 'I'm ready!'  
Dumbledour-  
  
You're not ready for the world outside  
You keep pretending but you just can't hide  
I know I said that I'd be standing by your side  
  
But I…  
Your paths unbeaten and it's all up hill  
And you can meet it but you never will  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still   
  
But I…  
I wish I could say the right words   
To lead you through this land  
Wish I could play the father   
And take you by the hand.  
Wish I could stay  
But now I understand  
I am standing in the way  
The cries around you   
You don't hear at all  
Cause you know I'm here to take that call  
So you just lie there  
When you should be standing tall  
  
But I…  
I wish I could lay your arms down   
And let you rest at last  
Wish I could slay your demons   
But now that time is past  
Wish I could stay  
Your starward standing fast  
But I am standing in the way  
I'm just standing in the way.   
'Did you say something?' Hermione asks him  
  
(Out in the main room you see Lavender sneak past the main table and climb to the upper level and find a particular book. She searches through it and goes to a page of herbs she finds the flower and reads the description 'Used in potions of mind control and forgetfulness.' She looks down at Harry in horror)  
Lavender-  
I'm held by your spell  
God how can this be  
Playing with my memory  
You know I've been through hell  
Harry don't you see   
They'll be nothing left of me  
You make be believe  
  
Dumbledour follows Hermione out of the back room who then runs over to talk to Harry  
  
Dumbledour-  
Believe me I don't want to go  
  
Both-  
And it'll grieve me   
Cause I love you so  
But we both know  
  
Lavender- Dumbledour   
Wish I could trust Wish I could say the right words  
That it was just this once To lead you through this land  
But I must do what I must Wish I could play the father  
I can't adjust And take you by the hand  
To this disgust  
We're done and I just  
  
Both-  
Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay  
The door slams open and Draco comes in holding a death eater by the collar. 'Looky, looky what I found.' He announces.   
  
'Where was he?' Asks Lavender coming down from the upper level.  
  
'Lavender!' Says Harry suddenly noticing her. She ignores him 'Well?' She asks Draco.  
  
'He was skulking around outside. You've got a message haven't you?' He pushes him forward. 'Go on sing.'  
  
(Music swells then stops and the Death Eater says) 'We have the warrior of light's best friend at the Bronze and at midnight she will be taken to be the demons queen.'  
  
'Well if that's all' Draco raises him wand the death eater avoids him and runs out the door. 'Strong bugger.'  
  
Hermione sighs heavily 'So Ginny's in trouble. It must be Tuesday.'  
  
'I only left her for about half and hour.' Said Lavender.  
  
'It's OK it's not your fault Lavender.'  
  
'Well come on' said Ron 'Let's saddle up.'  
  
'No!' Dumbledour said quickly and forcefully.  
  
They all look at him as if he's lost his mind.   
  
'Are you mad?' Draco asked him.   
  
Dumbledour looks and Draco 'Draco when I want your opinion I'll… Well I'll never want your opinion.'   
  
Draco turns to Hermione. 'Ignore them, I've got your back.'  
  
Hermione turns to him 'I thought you wanted me to stay away from you. Isn't that what you sang?'  
  
'Did Dwaco sing a ickly song?' Asked Ron in a baby voice.  
  
'Fine. I hope you burn and Ginny too.' He storms out angrily.  
  
Hermione faces Dumbledour. 'Your really aren't coming are you?' Hermione said amazed.  
  
'It's up to you.' Dumbledour told her.  
  
'What do expect me to do?' She asked Albus helplessly.  
  
'Your best.' He replies. 


	4. Chapter Four

*The scene changes and you see Hermione outside standing by a metal trashcan that's burning. She reaches out her hand.*  
Hermione-  
I touch the fire and it freezes me  
I look into it and it's black  
Why can't I feel?  
My skin should crack and peel  
  
*She clutches her hand in a fist and pulls it away*  
  
I want the fire back  
  
*She begins to walk*  
  
Now through the smoke she calls to me  
To make my way across the flame  
To save the day or maybe melt away  
I guess it's all the same.  
So I will walk through the fire   
Cause where else can I turn   
I will walk through the fire and let it  
  
*Scene change you see Draco sitting on a bench in a park, smoking a cigarette.*  
  
Draco-  
  
The torch I bear it scorching me  
Herm is laughing I've no doubt  
I hope she fries  
I'm free if that bitch dies  
(He throws his cigarette away and stands up)   
I better help her out  
  
(You hear the demon's voice)  
Demon-  
  
Cause she it drawn to the fire   
Some people  
Draco joins in with the demon –  
  
She will never learn  
She'll walk through the fire and let it   
  
*Scene change to the training centre*  
  
Dumbledour-  
Will this do a thing to change her?  
Am I leaving Ginny in danger?  
Is my warrior too far gone to care?  
  
Ron-  
What if Herm can't defeat it?  
  
Parvati-  
Beady eyes it right  
We're needed.  
Or we could just  
Sit around and glare.  
  
Everyone in training centre-  
(Look at each other and grab coats running through the door)  
We'll see it's through  
It's what we're always   
Here to do and   
So we will walk through   
The fire   
  
(Scene change to Hermione still walking towards the club)  
  
Hermione- Lavender-  
So one by one they turn from me   
I guess my friends can't face the cold What can't we face   
But why I froze not one among them knows If we're together?  
And never can be told  
  
Parvati - Demon-  
She came from the grave So one by one   
Much graver   
  
Draco-   
First I'll kill her They come to   
I'll save her Me   
  
Lavender-  
Every thing is turning out The distant redness  
So dark As their guide  
  
Draco-   
No I'll save her then I'll Ain't what they have   
Kill her In mind   
  
Harry-   
I think this line is mostly filler   
  
Dumbledour-  
What's it take to light a spark? It's what they have inside  
  
Hermione-  
These endless days   
Are finally ending in a blaze She will come to me  
  
Everyone except the demon-  
And we are caught in the fire  
The point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire  
And let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
*Hermione reaches the Bronze, raises her wand and blasting the door in steps inside*  
'Show time' whispers the demon sounding pleased.  
Inside the Bronze:  
'I do love a good entrance' the demon applauds Hermione.  
  
'How are you at death scenes' Hermione asks him.  
  
'Hermione' calls Ginny 'I didn't do anything'  
  
'I know Gin, you're not going anywhere. I am'  
  
'What?' Ginny said quietly  
  
'Look here's the deal' Hermione addressed the demon. 'I can't kill you so you take me in her place.'  
  
'What if I kill you?' The demon asked her.  
  
'Believe me, it won't help'  
  
'Wow that's gloomy.' The demon said.  
  
'That's life' Hermione corrected him.  
Hermione-  
Life's a show   
And we all play our parts   
And when the music starts   
We open up our heart  
It's all right if some things  
Come out wrong  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along  
(She spots the death eaters inching closer to her and taking out their wand)  
Where's there's life   
There's hope  
Every days a gift  
Wish's can come true  
Wish a while  
You work so hard all day  
(As she sings this she disarms them all and leaves them unconscious on the ground)  
To be like other girls  
(All her friends run is (except for Draco)  
To fit in, in this glittering world  
Don't give me songs  
  
Dumbledour (spoken)  
'She needs back up. Lavender, Parvati.'  
Lavender and Parvati run towards her and stop on either side and dance behind her as she dances in front.  
  
Hermione   
Don't give me songs  
Give me something to sing about  
I need something to sing about  
  
Life's a song   
You don't get to rehearse  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse  
Still my friends   
Don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for  
All the joy life sends  
Family and friends  
All the twists and bends  
Knowing that it ends  
Well that depends  
On if they let you go  
If they know enough to know  
That when you bow   
You leave the crowd  
(She walks up onto the stage where she faces the demon and then looks at her friends)  
There was no pain   
No fear no doubt  
Till they pulled me out  
Of heaven  
So that's my refrain  
I live in hell cause   
I been expelled from heaven  
(Harry (whose idea it was to get her back) looks horrified)  
I think I was in heaven  
(She turns back to the demon)  
So give me something to sing about  
Please give me something   
  
(The demon shakes his head slowly. She jumps off the stage and does a very complicated and fast routine and then she begins to spin, faster and faster, smoke starts to come of her suddenly she it caught and stopped she looks up to see Draco)  
  
Draco-  
Life's not a song  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this   
It's living  
You'll get along  
The pain that you feel  
Only can heal by living  
You have to go on living  
So one of us is living  
  
Ginny looks at Hermione from the stage as says quietly 'The hardest thing in this world is to live in it'  
  
'Well what a performance' Says the demon. 'Not quite the fireworks I was hoping for but impressive none the less.'  
  
'Get out' Hisses Harry  
  
'Well I guess you're right. I'll just take the misses and…'  
  
'You're not taking her' Dumbledour said.  
  
'I don't make the rules, she summoned me.'  
  
'I so didn't.' Ginny protests. 'He keeps saying that.' She told Hermione desperately.  
  
'You're wearing my necklace, sweet cheeks' the demon tells her.  
  
'What?' Ginny looks down at the necklace. 'This, I, no, I found this when I was at the training centre, when I was cleaning. But I didn't summon anyone.'  
  
'If it was at the training centre it's likely to be one of us.' Said Lavender. 'After all we're the only ones who use it on a regular basis.'  
  
They all look round at each other and finally very embarrassed Ron raises his hand.   
  
'Ron!' Exclaims Parvati  
  
'What? I didn't know this would happen. I just wanted the wedding to go all right and for us all to have a happy ending.'  
  
'Well that's an interesting turn of events' The demon said.  
  
'This doesn't mean I have to come with you and be your queen does it?' He asked the demon nervously.   
  
'I think we can waif that rule this once.' Says the demon.   
Demon-  
What a lot of fun   
You guys have been real swell  
And there's not a one  
Who can say this ended well  
All those secrets   
You've been concealing  
Say you're happy now  
Once more with feeling  
Now I got a run  
(He turns into a puff of smoke)  
She you all in hell.  
  
Ginny- *walking down off the stage*  
Where do we go from here?  
  
(Hermione and Draco look at each other)  
  
Dumbledour and Ginny-  
Where do we go from here?  
  
(Harry and Lavender look at each other)  
  
Dumbledour-  
The battles done   
And we kind of won  
  
Harry and Dumbledour-  
So we sound our victory cheer  
Where do we go from here?  
  
Parvati and Ron-  
Why is the path unclear?  
When we know home is near  
  
(Everyone moves to the centre of the room to form a line and in time with the music they join hands one by one)  
  
Understand we'll go hand in hand  
(The all break away)  
But we'll walk alone in fear  
  
Dumbledour-  
Tell me  
  
Everyone-  
Where do we go from here?  
When does the end appear?  
*Draco as if suddenly realising what he's doing lowers his arm and says 'Bugger this' and walks out. Hermione noticing sneaks out after him everyone else is to intent on the final song.*  
Outside the back of the Bronze:  
'Draco!' Hermione calls  
  
He stops and turns round 'Look go back in there, have the final group sing song and get your kumbyaya's out.' He says annoyed  
  
'I don't want to' she replies uncomfortable.  
  
'The day you figure out what you do want Hermione? There probably be a bloody parade with sixty-four bloody trombones.'  
  
'Draco' she starts taking a step toward him bringing them very close  
  
'Look you don't have to say anything'  
Hermione- Draco-  
I touch the fire and it freezes me I died so  
I look into it and it's black Many years ago  
This isn't real   
But I just want to You can make me  
Feel Feel  
The music swells bringing them together and as they reach desperately for each other their lips meet for a passionate kiss.  
Everyone still singing inside the Bronze is heard:  
  
Where do we go from here!  
  
*The music does a big finish and the words 'The End' and written across the screen. Hermione and Draco still kissing behind it.* 


End file.
